


named after baseball.

by abib918



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, fanchild, scout is shit with names, spy has 99 problems and all of them are scout, yes i ship scout pauling you will not stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Scout and Pauling have a child. Spy keeps Scout from naming his son something dumb.
Relationships: Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	named after baseball.

**Author's Note:**

> i will now indulge in all of my headcanons and y'all cannot stop me

Jeremy was having a son. 

It was a strange feeling, but he was used to this, just a little. Having seven brothers meant that he didn't go one year without becoming an uncle. But this was a strange in the fact that he'd managed to have a child with Ms. Pauling, the one woman he'd ever loved that had standards. After fighting a giant bread monster together, quite a few dates, and Scout actually learning how to be a little less weird, they'd gotten here. Spy was here too, partly for moral support, and partly, unbeknownst to Scout, to keep his son from naming his child something dumb.

The Scout was currently pacing around outside the room, waiting for the chance to meet his son, Spy watching the younger man with some form of odd pride. He was _here._ He'd made it further than his own father had. Something to be proud of, he supposed. Finally, the time came for Scout to hold his child for the first time, the infant's mother passed out in the hospital bed. Spy had snuck in to see the child, cloaking whenever hospital staff walked by or entered the room. Scout rolled his eyes, "Ya know- ya could just wait until they _do_ let you in here for real."

"Curiosity is a powerful thing- you should know that." Spy whispered back, before thinking for a moment, "Have you picked a name yet?"

The Scout had to pause for a second. Shit. What _did_ he wanna name this kid? Pauling had left the first name to him, as long as she got to pick the middle one. Fair enough, he'd supposed. But now he actually had to think of a name. Maybe a baseball player? That'd be _awesome-_ "I was thinkin' Ruth- y'know. Babe Ruth?"

"You're going to give him a girl's name?"

"It's manly, dad-!" Jeremy argued back, keeping his voice at an angry whisper.

Spy had to snort, "I'm not sure Ms. Pauling would agree with that." 

"She said I could pick the first name."

"And then told me to keep you from picking something dumb." Spy snickered, his son flushing bright red. Geez. The new grandfather thought for a moment, before proposing, "Lou, perhaps? Like Lou Boudreau?" Scout considered it for a second. Sure, it was French ( why wouldn't it be, coming from Spy? ), but it _was_ a baseball player, and a Red Sox player at that. Spy continued on, "Could be short for Louis, if you'd prefer that." 

Scout raised an eyebrow with a smile, "Who made you a baby namin' expert?" He looked down at his son. Lou. Louis. He could almost see it. He was still stuck on Ruth. It was totally a guy's name, wasn't it? It'd be different, that's for sure. But Spy's suggestion, as much as he would never admit it out loud, was actually cool. He sighed, "Louis sounds pretty cool- Lou for short-" he repeated almost what his father had said to himself, before running the name through his mouth a couple times. Yeah, he could get used to yelling for Lou to stop being dumb. 

Louis Harris. 

That'd be good on a report card. Jeremy grinned up at Spy, "Well. Guess you've got me sold on a _real guy's name."_ he snarked. 

"I suppose I have." Spy smiled down at his new grandson. Louis. He got lost in his thoughts, before hearing footsteps and jolting, cloaking as fast as he could. A few days later, he would hear from Jeremy that Pauling liked the name, and little Louis was just fine. 

Louis Harris. His legacy. 

Spy couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face in the phonebooth back at Teufort. 


End file.
